


I dream of Djinn-ie

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clio's worst nightmare, Crowley saves her, Djinns suck, F/M, Her mother comes back, Nightmare Sam is a dick, Sam is worried sick, hellhounds are sweethearts, physical and verbal abuse, revisted childhood trauma/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt with the boys, Clio is poisoned by a djinn and forced to live her worst nightmare. When the boys find they have no dream root, it's up to Crowley to pull her from her nightmares before they destroy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dream of Djinn-ie

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: descriptions of physical and verbal abuse during her nightmare. Proceed with caution

* * *

 

 

Sam ran up the stairs, with Dean close behind. They burst through the doorway and saw Clio laying lifeless on the floor, a djinn hovering over her. "Wonderful timing, she's already asleep. Playing around in her worst nightmare." Sam drew his blade, catching the djinn off guard, and sliced effortlessly through his neck. While Sam handled the djinn, Dean rushed to Clio's side and tried to wake her.

"She's out cold Sam. Cas get your ass down here! It's Clio!" Before he even finished they heard the flutter of wings and Castiel was stalking towards them dropping to his knees.

"What happened?"

"It was a djinn. Dean we need to wake her up now. I can't let her think her nightmares are real." Sam's eyes began to well at the thought of losing her.

"Hey, she's gonna be fine. Clio's strong, she'll be okay. Cas get us back to the bunker." Castiel cradled Clio in his lap and told the boys to press a hand to each of his shoulders. They were immediately back at the bunker in Sam and Clio's room, Sam picked her up and laid her on their bed.  

"Dean go get the dream root." Dean hurried from the room leaving Cas and Sam alone. "Is there anyway you can help her?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. Dream root won't work on me the way it does with your or Dean, and I can't possess her without permission." Dean ran back in the room with an empty jar, he looked horrified.

"We don't have any, we used it all last time."

Sam lost the rest of his composure, he brushed hair from Clio's face and held her closely, crying into her hair as he kissed her. "Clio, baby, you gotta fight this, it isn't real. You have to wake up, I can't lose you... You're my world, Dove." He sobbed quietly.

"Cas, man, please tell me there's something you can do?" Dean's voice shook with pain.

"I can't possess her without consent, I'm sorry." Athen whimpered from the doorway and stood beside Sam, guarding him and Clio.

"Crowley! Dean there's a silver coin on the nightstand. It's a calling coin, it's so she can summon Crowley whenever she needs him. Call him now." Sam tried composing himself. Dean summoned Crowley and he was there almost as quickly as Cas was.

"What's the matter Moose? What happened." He knelt beside Sam and looked over Clio.

"It was a djinn. We're out of dream root, can you possess her and bring her out of this."

"Yes."

"I'm trusting you."

Crowley nodded. "I'll get her out, I promise." He sat in a chair by the bed. Relaxing, his soul left him and entered Clio, her body spasmed slightly and again went limp.

* * *

 

In Clio's mind:

 

She woke up in a dilapidated motel room, the walls were peeling and the room was dark except for one flickering bulb in the corner of the room. Pressing her hand into the bed, she lifted himself from the floor and looked around in confusion. "Sam? Dean? Hello?"  

She walked through the room cautiously and opened the door, snow blanketed the ground and she walked onto the small wooden walkway. There was a thick fog spanning the horizon, it was so thick that when she held her arm outstretched she couldn't see her hand clearly. She turned back to the room, but as she did something caught her eye, a large darkened form in the distance. She felt her boot for her dagger, luckily it was there, and she pulled it out, nearing the form.

She inched closer and closer until she recognized it, "Baby?" She ran to the car ghosting her hand over the edge of the windshield and driver's door. "if you're here where are the boys?" She waited another minute, trying to listen for any sounds. There was nothing.

Drudging herself up the three stairs to the room she glanced at the door and walked through, there was a nine nailed to it that was now hanging slightly sideways on the nail. "Nine? No, no... no. Anything but this" Her breathing increased and she heard shuffling inside the room, raising her blade higher she entered the room. "Who's there?"

"Shut the damn door, what the hell is wrong you!" A shrill voice screeched through the darkness, Clio turned towards the noise and began shaking.

"no, no, no, you're dead, this isn't real." She whimpered backing up against the far wall. Her mother strolled out of the bathroom and towards her, her eyes were cold and hate filled just as Clio remembered them. The closer she got the more Clio shrunk until she was fully on the floor, sobbing and covering her face with her arms. "No, no, this isn't real. There was, there was, where was I? I was on- on a hunt with Sam and Dean-"

"You were with the Winchesters!" Her mother roared "I told you that they're worthless, and heartless just like their bastard father!" She struck Clio harshly on the back of her head. "Do you ever listen! I should've let that Wendigo keep you, when you were five. My life could've been great, but no, you had to ruin it!"

"Mom" Clio whined, "No, I didn't. Sam!" She cried vehemently.

"You think a Winchester is gonna help you!" She knelt beside her daughter and grabbed a handful of her hair forcing her to look at her. "Winchester men are all the same" she hissed, "they get you in bed, they make you feel safe and they drop you. Just like John dropped Mary... and just like Sam dropped his precious little Jessica." She snarled a cruel grin, and released Clio's hair, shoving her face forward a bit.

Clio got to her knees and pushed her mother backwards to the ground, running past her and out the motel door. She ran to door number seven and banged loudly, "John? John please, somebody please!" The door swung open and Sam stood there with a cold expression.

"What do we have here?" He crooned with distaste.

"Sam I'm so glad you're-" she went to hug him and was cut off when he grabbed her arms throwing her to the ground. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she tried to regain herself. Her eyes welled more, as she tried to process everything. "No, not you. I can handle her." She panted.

Sam tisked and crouched over her, "Poor little Clio, what's the matter? Mommy doesn't want you, I don't want you."

"Sam I lo-"

"You what, little girl? You love me? What makes you think I'd want some broken and worthless whore like you." She sobbed into her arm, and he pulled her to her feet by her wrists, slamming her back against a wall.

She ducked under his arms and took off towards the impala, he grabbed her from behind and drug her back to the motel, pushing her into the room with her mother. Locking the door behind them. They started in on Clio again, throwing insults and physical objects at her. Her mother's insults were wearing her down slowly, but Sam was hurting her far worse. There was a bang at the door, followed soon after by another one. Sam and Grainne turned their attentions to the door and it shattered into the room with Crowley strolling through it somewhat hurriedly.

"No, please not you too. I can't take anymore" she choked through sobs. Crowley knelt down and cradled Clio in his arms.

"Listen to me, Kitten. None of this is real, you were with Moose and Squirrel when you got poisoned by a djinn. Familiar?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Sam loves you, he's out there with Dean and your winged rat, all teary and sobbing. He's worried to death he'll lose the only thing that matters to him." She nodded again, burying her face further into his chest. "Come on, Kitten, get yourself outta this. I know you can."

The figures around them began slowly dissipating, and her breathing slowed to normal.

"Good girl. Wake yourself up, Kitten"

* * *

 

Reality:

 

Sam was still kneeling beside her, clasping her hand between both of his. Silent tears were cascading down his face, "Come on, baby. Please... I can't live without you." Her body jerked as Crowley smoked out, returning to his vessel. He straightened and moved next to Clio. She stirred a little and gasped for air, opening her eyes.  

She cowered away from Sam and moved to the far edge of the bed. "Clio, it's okay, you're safe I promise." He slowly extended his hand to her and she slowly held out her hand to meet his, he took it and climbed onto the bed with her. "I love you so much, Dove." A single tear fell down her porcelain cheek and she wove her arms around him as he held her tightly.

Hours later the two still lay in each other's arms. They were tucked under the covers and Sam was spooning Clio with her head on his arm like a pillow, Athena was pressed against her stomach. "How you holdin' up baby?"

"I don't know. I wanna talk about it, but I really don't." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"You know I'm always here to listen." He kissed her neck softly and lingered.

"You were my nightmare Sam." Her chin quivered and he turned her over to face him.

"What do you mean?... What happened?"

She took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh, "I was in a worn out version of the Desert Flower. My mom was there and it was-" her voice cut out and she fought back tears "It was just like when I was little, but when I went to your dad's room, it was you instead." She was crying now, and paused to gasp for breath. "You threw me on the ground and, and into a wall. You said you didn't want me. All the things you said.... They were my biggest fears."  

His heart sank seeing the deep pain in her eyes, he pulled her closer to him than was probably comfortable for her. He kissed her head and brushed her hair so it was behind her. "I love you more than anything. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't be able to live. Today before you woke up, I was scared to death that Crowley wouldn't pull through. I thought I was gonna lose you and it killed me. I couldn't-" tears caused his voice to give as well and she fit her face perfectly into the curve of his neck, breathing in his scent. "I'll always want you, Clio."  

"I know, I'm so sorry Sammy."

"No, no baby, don't be sorry. Come on, stop crying okay. Everything's gonna be fine, now."  She snuggled closer and her stomach growled loudly, she pressed her arm over her stomach and laughed in embarrassment.

"Want me to get you some food?"

"yes please." He slid his arm out from beneath, standing to his feet, and rested his elbows on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back, want anything special?"

"Microwave mac and cheese?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He laughed, "Sounds perfect, Dove." He pressed his lips to hers and melted into the kiss. No matter the mood or time of day, whenever he was with her, and especially kissing her, the rest of the world didn't exist. There was only the two of them, and neither had ever felt that before. He pulled away reluctantly, and left to make her food. He looked back from the door and saw that Athena had turned so that her head was resting on Clio's stomach as Clio pet her softly.

Dean was in the kitchen when Sam walked and he motioned to his brother for a beer. Sam nodded.

"How's she doin'?" He cracked the beer, handing it to his little brother.

"Okay, better than I expected actually."

"Did she talk to you about it yet?"

"Yeah, I uh, I was her nightmare."

"How?"  

"I said I didn't want her and I was physically abusing her. I threw her on the ground and into a wall, her nightmare was me being a monster. I just wanna make her feel better."

"You being you is gonna make her feel better. She knows how much you love her, you just gotta make sure she has no reason to question whether or not that nightmare can ever come true."

"Thanks Dean, that was really... Touchy-feely for you."

"Shaddup. Go make your baby girl some food."

"Didn't we have some of that frozen mac and cheese in the freezer?" Sam asked digging to the very back of the freezer.

"Yeah, I ate it 'bout an hour ago."

"Vegetarian lasagna it is."  

"I can't believe you guys eat that crap."

Sam laughed, placing the dish in the microwave. "It's better than the regular stuff, I don't like that it’s frozen but it's actually not that bad for you. I think you'd like it."

"Dude, its vegetables."  

Sam made his way back to their room, but when he got to the door he found Clio passed out, curled around Athena, and using her side for a pillow. He smiled, setting the food on their nightstand and sitting on the bed slowly as to avoid waking Clio, but Athena perked up. Petting Athena, he kissed his wife and tenderly rubbed her back while she rested.


End file.
